My Yokai Academy
by dgj212
Summary: By a twist of fate, Izuku's parents decided that instead of UA, Izuku will attend Yokai Academy! What awaits our green-haired hero?


So a chat with one of my friends on discord led me to write this, well that and I finally got around to reading the manga instead of just watching the anime. Gotta say, the anime is VERY different but enjoyable in its own way. Fair warning, I felt that the story would be easier to write if I grounded both series in one universe and I picked BnHA. M for the freedom it allows. Read enjoy and CHUUUUUU~

Don't own MHA/BnHA or Rosario+Vampire

* * *

"Jooooooooooooooooooo…" All Might drawled out, his tall skeletal frame was crouched down as he held his head in shock. Izuku for his part was squirming in place while sweating bullets.

He was happy to see All Might, but he took his time to meet him. Each step he took only filled him with dread and guilt until he arrived at the beach.

He just got his acceptance letter from UA the night before and...his father...got him a gift that same night.

When he finally got to the beach he was filled with guilt. He got even guiltier when All Might filled him with praise, telling him he didn't pull any strings. That Izuku had earned his way into UA all on his own.

Before he could go any further, Izuku cut him off.

See, the thing is...his father working abroad was not at all happy that Izuku had decided to apply to only _one _school, much less that he somehow ended up injured(though Recovery Girl did heal him) taking an exam. Izuku could understand his father's displeasure. But he had his sights set on UA and that wasn't going to change. Not that it did him any good in regards to how he did. Also, the fact that it was too late to apply to other high schools within a reasonable distance didn't help soothe his father's ire.

Izuku described how he felt he did on the UA exam, from self-testing, and then went into detail about the combat exam and how he somehow awakened a quirk. His father was unusually silent for a while before asking Izuku if he was telling the truth. Izuku assured him he was. After a long moment of silence, his father hung up on him.

The next day he got a surprise call from his father. Izuku could tell he was tired, yet despite that he still gave Izuku simple and clear instructions. It was a bit last minute, but Izuku raced to a nearby testing center after emailing his application to an address his father provided. Izuku honestly didn't know what school it was for but he took it seriously, especially after hearing his father's parting words.

"Izuku...son, I love you. I got you this chance. Please make the most of it."

After hearing that, how could he not try his hardest?

That's what he did. The written exam didn't feel any harder than UA's. In fact, he felt he had breezed through the exam, thanks to all the self-testing he did after taking UA's entrance exam. Well, that and every single mistake he realized he made stuck with him harder the ones he got right.

Then, all was revealed yesterday, when he got his UA acceptance letter and a stranger visiting.

"You," All Might finally said, his voice forcing Izuku to straighten out himself out "your...you're not...you're not going to UA." He finally said as he stood up. With a guilty look, Izuku nodded.

Izuku couldn't blame his father for thinking he failed, even Izuku himself thought he did. See the stranger was an acquaintance of his father, someone he helped out. Izuku didn't know the circumstances, but the way stranger phrased it, his father was determined to keep the stranger in his pocket for a long time. See...that night...Izuku got two acceptance letters.

"Yokai Academy, huh," All Might said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I know it's a school with a lot of history and _academically _it's better than UA. Though...I don't know anything about their hero track besides the fact that it exist."

After he saw his acceptance letter in front of his mother and the stranger, said stranger was amused and gave congratulations. Apparently that helped.

Yokai Academy was one of those weird high school that offered scholarships like a college for one reason or another. His results for the physical exam of UA combined with his test scores on YA's entrance exam, which turned out to be rather high, merited a scholarship. According to the stranger, thanks to his father's "persuasion," Izuku was already getting one, but his scores made the process a lot easier and the stranger could actually justify it.

In his father's mind, even if Izuku did get into UA's general education course it would cost a hefty sum, even if it was technically public since it is UA. But with YA, Izuku has a better chance of becoming a hero, but mostly because if by some chance Izuku did get into the hero track and gave up or simply didn't cut it, then he'd still be in the school with better education. It was also both his parent's reasoning that the school that offered a scholarship, books and meals aside, was the better choice.

"Ma-" Izuku didn't trust himself to speak so he hesitated. "Maybe...maybe you could teach at Y.A. or I mean-" All Might shook his head.

"The principle knows about One for All and my situation. The deal I struck with him was that I would give all of my students an equal amount of attention, regardless of your situation, be it passing or failing. I...I already signed the contract. I knew you would pass, I saw that strength and determination the entire time I trained you. But it never occurred to me about how your parents would feel about everything."

Another long and dreadful silence befell the two.

"Maybe...Maybe, All Might, what if you told my parents? I mean if y-"

"Absolutely not," All Might cut Izuku off. "This...might actually be a good thing."

"Huh?" Izuku let out in surprise.

"With you at YA and I at UA, it'll be hard for someone to forge a connection between the two of us. I never told you this, but even before I met you, I intended to teach at UA. One of the reasons was to find a successor."

"Ah," Izuku let out in surprise. _That's right! _ Izuku thought to himself. _A lot of well known heroes have graduated from UA. If All Might had to...then UA's the place to be._

"From that look on your face, I can tell you got it." All Might's words knocked Izuku out of his thought. "But, I've already found someone...you, Izuku Midoriya. I've chosen you to carry on the torch." Izuku felt like saying something but... Pride, awe, responsibility, all correct and not at all. This mixture of emotions left him speechless as a shiver ran through his spine. "The other reason was to hide the fact that I'm not as active as I once was."

All Might stayed silent, letting that sentence sink in.

"Midoriya," he looked Izuku in the eyes, "it was a close shave but...ultimately your body is still a fragile vessel. In time, I'm sure your body will adjust to One for All's awesome power. And as you get stronger…" All Might didn't know how to finish. But he didn't need to.

"I...I won't let you down, All Might!"

"HEY YOU MIND NOT SHOUTING THAT!" Both Izuku and All Might jumped when they heard a man shout. There was a couple standing under hut above the water, a few meters past the shore.

"YEAH!" A woman next to him shouted, "EVER HEARD BOY CRIED WOLF?"

"Their right," All Might said, shocking Izuku.

"Ah! SORRYYYYYYY," Izuku shouted, then he thought of something, "but wait, Al-" he stopped himself, "wha-what about training?"

"Uh, kid...you do realize we have smartphones, right?" To prove his point, All Might took out his cellphone briefly. "It's not _ideal,_ but if I'm being honest it's not like I was about to touch or massage your muscles or something. Ultimately, the work is up to you."

"Ah right," Izuku said, not finding any holes in that logic.

"It'll be tough," All Might said as he picked up a couple of random cans with one hand, "but that's fine," his body quickly shifted to a muscled form and he crushed the can! "There will always be challenges," he said in his deep and loud All Might voice, "our job as heroes is to overcame them!"

"Yes, All Might," Izuku said with a smile, his body swelling with pride.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"IS THAT ALL MIGHT! HOW'D HE GET THERE!"

"Uh oh," All Might said, "quick, lets scram!"

* * *

…

"-nd don't forget to stay in contact with me."

"Yes mom."

"And please make sure to eat healthy."

"Yes mom."

"And check to see how hard the water is so you don't stain your clothes when you do laundry."

"Yes mom."

"And, and, ooooooh, my baby boy is moving away from home!" Inko Midoriya cried as she gave Izuku a bear hug! She was practically squeezing the life out of him! Again!

"Yeah it, it's hard to believe," Izuku said. "I mean I'm moving far away from Musutafu...the apartment...UA….All Might...U-Ua...I mean I got in...to UA...All Might's teaching...UA...UA...U-

"I-Izu dear, come back me," Inko said with a worried expressing as she gently shook her son out of his trance. Again.

After a few more long goodbyes, trances, and more goodbyes, Izuku gave his mother one last goodbye before going through security. Izuku had already mailed the stuff he wanted to take with him to the academy. What he was taking on hand was a carry-on with clothes his mother washed daily to the day and his backpack with his hand-me-down laptop, his charger for both his phone and laptop, a blanket and a snack and two sandwiches his mother made him and an okay pair of earbuds.

After getting through security, he got to the gate inscribed on his ticket just as they were boarding.

Izuku had never ridden a plane before. To say he was nervous was an understatement. The flight attendants were actually amused when they helped him to his seat. After his carry-on was stowed away, he fished out a sandwich from his backpack and took out his phone.

He texted All Might he was on the plane and to his surprise he texted back right away with: _**Have a Ghood Flute.**_

Izuku quickly figured All Might meant: "Have a good flight," his phones auto-correct must not have been working correctly. He set his phone to airplane mode and waited until the plane took off.

Izuku quickly became introduced to the terrors of flying! The turbulence that shook the metal box thousands of feet in the air, the crying babies, being packed in economy like sardines, and a case of the airplane sniffles. But he weathered through it.

He enjoyed the little view he could get from his window seat and clung to his seat for dear life when the turbulence hit.

_Today's the opening ceremony for UA,_ Izuku thought to himself while gripping his seat, hands behind his legs. _Waahhhh, I can only imagine the kinds of the things All Might is saying, what the principle would say, what the representative of our year would say._

Even though Izuku accepted the fact that he was going to YA, he was still upset about not going to UA, to personally learn under All Might himself...and the other registered heroes. Even though he trained for a better part of a year with him as his only student…..

As a going away gift, All Might gave Izuku a copy of UA's handbook. It's what he occupied himself with instead of researching the actual school he was going to.

He rubbed his arms for a bit, glad he heeded his father's advice to wear a long sleeve shirt and pack a jacket in his backpack. Just as he was about to open his bag to retrieve it, the plane shook violently again. Izuku strangled his backpack with his arms and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Heroesovercomechallenges-heroesovercomechallenges-heroesovercomechallenges!_

* * *

He looked himself over in the bathroom mirror and sighed.

He wore a white button up shirt with a green jacket with a big puffy red tie and he wore a pair of khaki pants (instead of slacks). That and his red shoes was his current attire. It was the YA uniform. His mother had it packed in his carry-on in a way so that it wouldn't get wrinkled. It was so that he wouldn't have to wear it on the plane.

His mother had already taken pictures of him in the uniform and made him promise to take and send pictures of himself at school. A school that wasn't U-

He violently shook the thought out of his head, his hair bouncing side to side, and took a deep breath. With his bag clung to his shoulders, now devoid of his extra clothing, his other carry-on in his hand, now stuffed, he walked out of the airport bathroom.

He walked through the baggage claim area, maneuvering around carousels and people waiting on their luggage, and heads to the exit. After a quick check up with security, which earned him a very suspicious glance from the adults due to his figedting nature and attire, he made it to the waiting area.

A sort of feeling of relief and wonder washed over him. All around him were people meeting people. Families, friends, cohorts. It was awe inspiring. Then a sense of dread filled him when he realized he was in a foreign place he had never visited and he knew no one. Sure it was still Japan, but he was very far from home.

He took a deep breath and looked around.

Someone was supposed to meet him.

He kept looking until he spotted a man in a muted purple uniform with a cap (bus driver one) of the same color with a gold insignia on it and a red stripe. He wore white gloves that held up a large rectangular scrap piece of paper with the words "**YOKAI ACADEMY**" on it.

Izuku walked up to him and the man smiled folding the paper. Now that Izuku got a better look at him, he was tall, his cap hid his eyes in shadows, he wore a green tie, has a sharp jaw and kept his facial hair in the form of a pencil mustache that seemed too far apart but seemed to fit his look rather well.

"You the kid going to Yokai Academy?" The man asked.

"Ah-" Izuku let out and straightened himself, "yes! Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you," he bowed.

"How about that, it seems we're up to the ninth."

"Huh," Izuku let out as he looked up to see the man already turned around and walking.

"Let's go, kid. You're cutting it close as it is. Granted it's held later than other schools but an opening ceremony is still something you don't want to miss."

"Ah, right!" Izuku rushed behind the man. He was surprised that instead of a cab or a shuttle, the man drove a bus to pick him up.

After his brief surprise he quickly got on the bus. He sat near the front, close to the driver. To his confusion, they left as soon as Izuku sat down.

"Um aren't there more people," Izuku asked, the bus driver had said he was the ninth after all.

"Not that I know of," the bus driver said. "I was supposed to pick up a kid at the airport, I picked up a kid at the airport," he shrugged.

"O-oh, I see," Izuku said with a confused look.

The bus ride was silent for a short while. Izuku coughed a bit, realizing that the bus driver had lit a cigar. Izuku really wished the man didn't smoke inside the bus, much less drive while doing so, but he was too shy to voice his complaints.

For a while he just enjoyed the scenery while doing his best to ignore the smoke. After watching a few cars and buildings passed by he started thinking about what he was going to do. How exactly was he going to train in order to use One for all, he wasn't sure. At some point he-

"Speak up kid."

"Huh?" Izuku let out while jumping in place.

"You were saying something but I couldn't quite hear you."

"AHHH! SORRY!" Izuku said, flailing his arms around, "I TEND TO MUTTER A LOT!"

"Heh, well aren't you an odd one," the bus driver replied with a small laugh, his eyes were on the road but Izuku could see a hint of smile at the edge of his lips. "Where you from, kid?"

"Uh, Musutafu, sir."

"Ah, that city. Heh, a city far far away, huh," the man joked.

"Yes sir," Izuku didn't mind the joke.

"Still, heading in today on a plane when a bus or train would have been cheaper, you must not have really wanted to come here."

"Ah that...no it's..." Izuku sighed, letting his shoulders sag.

"It's complicated I imagen," The bus driver finished.

Izuku nodded before he realized that the man couldn't see him, "yes. It's not that I don't want to go to YA, it just isn't my first choice."

"I see. What school was your first choice?"

"UA," Izuku said without thinking before he realized what he did, "I mean, All Might is teaching there and all!" He quickly added at the end.

"Heh Heh Heh, that brat huh."

"Uh?" that was the first time Izuku ever heard someone call All Might, the greatest hero ever, something like that before.

"UA...you interested in being a hero, kid?"

"Ah, yes sir. Um, sorry to ask, but, do you know anything about YA's hero course?"

"Yokai's hero course…well, it's less a course and more a lifestyle."

"Huh? A lifestyle?" Izuku let out with a confused expression.

"Well yeah. You do know what kind of school Yokai Academy is, right?" The bus driver asked glancing at him.

"Well, I did some skimming, but, all I got was that it was a secluded boarding school with a lot of history to it," Izuku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehehehehehe, you didn't read the student handbook did you?" The driver chuckled, causing Izuku's spine to crawl.

"N-no, sorry, I figured I'd do it after the ceremony," Izuku answered honestly.

"Well, alright then," the driver put out the remains of his cigar on ashtray nearby. "What do you know about the emergence of quirks?"

"The emer-oh! The first recorded case was a glowing baby in China, but people suspect that there might have been more before that. Um, some scien-"

"No, not that, kid," the bus driver cut him off with a wave. "I mean its impact, how well received was it?"

"That well...I don't know. I mean I have an idea but I wasn't there. People say that if quirks hadn't emerged then we could have been vacationing to resorts on the moon by now."

"Basics, eh," the driver nodded. "See, Japan back then, heroes, villains, the streets were lousy with 'em. If you had a quirk-you had to pick a side. There was no neutrality. Eventually, a few individuals by chance came together and found that their quirks meshed together in interesting ways. They combined their power and created a safe place."

"Ah, could that be-?!"

"That's right, the place that would later be known as a school. It started off a sanctuary for those made a monster, unable to fit with society anymore. Some people might have been thrilled with the idea of being a hero or suddenly being able to commit their acts of depravity; villains I guess. But what about everyone else? They were people who clocked in at nine and went home at five, these were simple people with simple joys. They didn't want a comic book life, they just wanted their life. This place was their haven, a place they could be accepted. Generations passed and quirks become more and more part of the society we live in."

"Is that when it became a school?" The driver nodded while dropping the ashes of his cigar into a glass ashtray near him.

"Yokai Academy, the school of monsters. One of the very first reform schools for individuals who couldn't control their quirks, or simply had no interest in doing so. One of the top schools in education. Sadly, Yokai does lag behind the hero trend. Even after heroics became a legal profession, Yokai was more interested in keeping it's neutrality for history sake. Eventually, a few papers by students argued the need for a hero track and, well, you can guess the rest."

"I see, it really does have a lot of history," Izuku said. "A reform school for those who can't control their quirks," he couldn't help but smile. "All Might was right," he silently muttered. _This might really be a good thing!_ He thought to himself. Then he thought of something, _wait...didn't he also s-_

"Hey kid," The driver interrupted his thoughts, "if I were you, I'd call whoever you can while you still got time," the driver suggested.

"...AAAAAAH!" He freaked out. His phone was still on airplane mode! He quickly fished it out his phone and slid airplane mode off.

"**A CALL!"**

"BUAAAAAH!" Izuku jumped at his own ringtone.

"**IS HERE!"**

It was his mother. According to his phone she called him thirty times.

"AH! Mom! Sorry! No I-SORRY!" the next ten minutes he kept apologizing to his mother while constantly reassuring her that he would take care of himself. When he finally hung up, after a promise that would stay in contact with her, he noticed that the bus driver was chuckling. He blushed in embarrassment.

Then he got another call. This time-"Ah!" he quickly accepted the call, "Al-"

"KID! QUICK! LISTEN TO ME!" All Might wasn't using his all might voice and he sounded very desperate. "I don't know what you have been doing-but, AH! Paper! Do you have paper on you!?"

"Huh? Pa-paper!?" Izuku let out in surprise. The bus driver just let out a dark chuckle.

"No what I'm I thinking!? I can just text it to you!"

"Te-tw-wha-what's going on," Izuku both worried and confused as to why All Might sounded desperate.

"Kid I just found out. Look, I'll text yo-" The call cut out and suddenly the bus darkened. Izuku looked up to see that they had entered a tunnel. Suddenly a myriad of colors sprung forth and surrounded the bus. Izuku was so entranced by the lights that he barely registered that the bus had come to a stop.

He realized he was still seeing colors and tried to blink them away.

"We're here," the bus driver announced.

"Ah than-thank you for the ride," Izuku said as he quickly stood up, shoving his phone into his pocket. He tried rubbing his right eye, the colors still swimming his vision.

When he got off the bus and took in his surroundings, he blinked again. And again and again.

"Wha?" He let out with giant fish eyes. He wasn't quite sure what he was imagined YA to look like, if anything at all. Though it was probably safe to say he wasn't expecting a bunch of dead trees, arid dirt that looked like stone, and a sea that looked oddly crimson.

"Heh heh heh, I'd best prepare myself if I were you, young man," Izuku's head snapped back to face the bus driver. His obscured, yet glowing, eyes and grin filled him with dread, "Yokai Academy can be a scary ass place heh heh heh!"

And with that, the bus door closed and the bus quickly made a perfect u-turn and disappeared into an utterly black tunnel that Izuku assumed was the one that led where he is now.

Izuku himself stood there, stunned.

* * *

"I...I hope I'm going the right way," Izuku trembled out while dragging his carry-on behind him, backpack on his back. He was walking through a path he found in hopes that he would reach a building he saw in the distance but he was a bit scared. He really didn't know if he was heading the right way and for some reason his phone could not find a signal so he couldn't use the GPS to guide him.

The dead trees had holes in them, a lot of them looked like faces that directed malicious grins at him. He could feel no wind but he could hear things rustling all around him. It also didn't help that there was a bunch of tombstones around.

"Wh-what kind of place is this?" Izuku couldn't help but ask out loud while walking at a slow pace. Each step he took felt like he was stepping on a landmine.

Every so often he would look around him to see if...anything was stalking him.

"Thi-this is fine," Izuku told himself as he kept moving, "f-for a hero this should be nothing," he encouraged himself. "N-nothing at all. Ha ha ha," he forced himself to do an All Might laugh. "Ha ha h-"

SOMETHING QUICKLY DASHED OUT IN FRONT OF HIM!

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Izuku screamed as he fell backwards on top of his carry-on.

"I'm a bat desu~" a small cartoon bat that was brown-bordering-orange said as it flew up with a cartoony smile and blushies.

"Oh," he sighed in relief, hand on his beating chest, "it was just a bat...a bat that can talk and looks weird..." he slowly stood. "Or was that someone who's quirk has them transform into a bat?" Izuku muttered out loud.

There was suddenly a strange sound in the distance, a steady annoying series of squeaks.

"Or is it a quirk that allows someone to conjure a bat like that," he asked himself, putting his hand to his mouth while looking at the figure slowly disappearing into the distance.

The sound started to get closer.

"Maybe it's a unique bat with a quirk that allows it to talk," he muttered as he stared intently at the direction the bat went, "it's rumored that UA's principle isn't even human so it might be possible," he kept muttering as the sound got closer and closer. It was starting to sound more mechanical, like chains on a bicycle.

"Ahhhh!" A female voice let out in the distance, "No, I can't control it!"

"Oh," he let out, not even noticing the panic ringing of a bell, "It could be that someone's quirk transformed the bat and that person th-" he didn't get to finish that thought.

"DAHHHHG!" he let out as something collided with him. He was sent spinning in the air before he hit the ground. It didn't end there, though. Whatever hit him had enough momentum to keep him rolling. For a moment, he couldn't tell left from right as the world spun even after he came to a stop. He felt a burn on his right cheek, a scrape maybe?

"Oooow," he moaned out in pain as he slowly picked himself up. He winced a bit, his back still hurting. "Wha-what," he began, trying to figure out what happened.

"Mmm," he heard someone groan beneath him. He shook his head and attempted to steady his vision on the pink blur beneath him. He blinked a few times until his vision got better.

Pink hair, fair skin that glistened a little, and a nice sweet smell...A girl, Izuku realized. A girl he was currently on top of…

"BUAHHHHH!" He shouted as he quickly pushed himself off and backed away from the girl.

The girl groaned as she slowly sat upright, slowly rubbing her head. Izuku noted that the girl's pink hair was straight and long with only a single sticking out and defying gravity.

"Ah-S-SORRY!" Izuku shouted from the top of his lungs, on his knees, unsure of what to say as he flailed his arms around. He still didn't know what happened. He glanced around, his backpack had somehow went flying and landed a few meters away from them. Near the pink haired girl, was a bike and another bag. Hers he quickly assumed.

"N-no," the girl began, drawing his attention just as she opened her eyes to look at him. They were Emerald. She wore a similar uniform as his, only instead of pants, she wore a khaki plaid skirt with white lines. In addition to her uniform, there was black choker on her neck that seemed to be connected to two strands of tiny pearls and at the center two links of silver chains connected to silver cross with a red jewel at the center.

_Pr-pretty, _Izuku couldn't help but think as he looked at her. He blushed a little at the thought.

"It was my fault," she continued with a slight wince, "I'm anemic and when I lost control and-huh!" She gasped and pointed at him, causing him to flinch. "Your bleeding!" She shouted.

"Huh?" He dumbly let out and touched his face only to feel it sting a little. He had hurt himself, though compared to the entrance exam or even the past year he trained, the pain really wasn't much. He felt something wet he looked at his finger to see that he was bleeding. It wasn't bad though. He noticed the girl was rummaging through her bag for a bit before she found what she wanted.

"Here! Let me," she said as she quickly closed the distance between two, holding a handkerchief.

"Ah-no-I'm fine, it's nothing!" Izuku said while waving his hands. His blush turned darker and darker as the pink haired girl approached.

Just as the girl got close, she crouched down, ready to treat his wound when she stopped. Her cheeks got a little rosy as her eyes widened. "Oh no," she let out, "this smell," she leaned forward, her knees suddenly hitting the ground.

"Ah, smell?" Izuku let out, ignoring the fact that she trembled a little as he tried to see what the smell was. But all he could smell was the girl. _She smells really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry," She said, shocking him out of his breath stupor. He turned to look down only for her hands to gently grasp the edges of his face. His face went from flushed to beet red. He practically looked like a tomato! "I, I can't help myself," she continued, as she parted her lips. Izuku could practically hear his heartbeat in his ears as his mouth got really dry. "Because of my quirk," she said with smile that briefly showed her fangs before she bit into Izuku's neck.

"**Chuuuuuu~"**

For a few heartbeats, the pink haired girl drank Izuku's blood, ignoring how the boy stiffened up or the little squeals of pain he let out. After she swallowed, she managed to come to her senses. She gasped at what she just did.

"SORRY!" She quickly said as she removed herself from the green haired boy's neck. "I couldn't-"

**THUMP!**

"Eh?" the girl let out when she saw the boy fall back. "AH! ARE YOU OKAY!" She shouted as she quickly moved close to the boy. "H-hey!"

Izuku himself was barely conscious.

"A-a girl….." Everything was just too much for him, not even counting the fact that a stranger just sucked his blood. Speaking with a girl, touching a girl, and then the girl, she...

Darkness took him.

* * *

"Mmm," Izuku groaned when he came to. His body felt a little stiff and he felt something on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the unfamiliar ceiling.

He stared dumbly at it. He moved his hand to feel his face, right where he felt a bit of weight. A piece of gauze, he realized. He sat up and tried to get his bearings. He was in a room on a bed. There was a bunch of beds.

"Finally awake?" A voice asked.

Izuku let out and he turned to see a girl sitting next to his bed reading some sort of magazine. Her face looked sharp, mature even, and she had long silver hair with a single strand sticking out and defying gravity. She was still reading whatever magazine it was that was in her hands, but he could see that her eyes were a sharp shade of crimson. She held a stoic expression. From a glance, he could tell that she wore the school uniform and that she was...well endowed.

"We missed the opening ceremony," she stated nonchalantly as she flipped the page.

"EH?" Izuku let out. He blushed at both the fact that he was talking to a girl (No he wasn't) and that once more he had ogled a girl.

"Your stuff is over there," she briefly pointed to a section of the room they were in, and he followed her finger. His backpack on top of his carry-on. "Here," she said. He turned to look only for something to collide with his face. He yelped in surprise but he managed to catch the object after a few fumbles. It was a wallet. _His_ wallet. "I'm keeping this as remuneration."

He looked up to see the silver-haired beauty walk away with her back towards him, flapping around a few bills caught between two fingers as she did so. Next to the chair she was sitting on there was a basket of randomly assorted magazines. He looked back at her again, trying to think of something to say.

She exited the room but paused.

"Oh, and next time pay attention to your surroundings, Deku," she said in a condescending tone. With that, she made a turn and was gone before Izuku could say anything coherent.

_Who was that!?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I was curious about how Izuku would train without access to All Might or super healing from Recovery Girl so I went with this route.

While I get that a student's pick is important, I feel that Canon didn't exactly show how Izuku's parents felt about him applying to only one school, or about what kind of school their son should go to.

Yes in the movie, Izuku was okay with planes, but he was excited and with All Might in a private jet or something. This time he was somewhat depressed, his first time flying, and on he regular experience.

I felt that it would be in character for Izuku's own Nature to put him in harm's way, or at least, prevent him from noticing that someone was going to crash into him. I figured that Izuku passing out would be both funny and true to canon.

well night. I would have typed more but i needed to get this out of my head so that I could concentrate.


End file.
